


What You Don't Know Can Kill You

by Megalodont



Category: Beastly (2011)
Genre: Absent Parents, Anger, Apologies, Don't Have to Know Canon, Drunkenness, F/M, Fatherhood, Fear, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knocking Off Your Pedastal, Motherhood, Out of Character, Please Don't Hate Me, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Star-crossed, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Drama, The Author Regrets Everything, Unplanned Pregnancy, fall from grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalodont/pseuds/Megalodont
Summary: Kyle has really screwed with Kendra and she ends up where she doesn't want to be, with something she's not ready for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beastly, or these characters. I don't even the song or the baby, quite frankly.
> 
> I'm thinking about doing a sequel. Reviews are Love!

-One Year Ago-

It had not originally been Kyle Kingson's intention to fuck someone when he came to this party. Sometimes alcohol swerves the whole vessel out of control, and you end up doing things you wouldn't dream of doing sober.

Like approaching Kendra Hilferty and dragging her to a room, much to her chagrin. She knew exactly what he was going to do, but what could she do? He was much stronger than her. Her powers weren't strong enough to curse him.

She let him have his way with her. What choice did she have? When he decided he was finished, he left her laying in shock and anger. She began humming to herself as she picked her clothes off the floor and dressed. She fled quickly, not wanting to spend any more time at this party. As she unlocked her door, a wave of nausea overcame her. She made her way, after vomiting, to the kitchen and flicked the tea kettle on. She exhaled, knowing this would never leave the back of her mind.

-2 months later-

Kendra was going to kill Kyle Kingson. The persistent lump on her belly told her he had been drunk and irresponsible. She swallowed heavily and continued to inspect his treachery. A song from legend left her lips.

"Guileless son, I'll shape your belief. And you'll always know that your father's a thief.  
And you won't understand the cause of your you'll always follow the voices beneath."

Common sense told her to abandon the idea of raising the child. How could she not, though? The child was half human, half witch.

But she did know this. Her child won't even know it's father's name. Or how it was conceived. Out of treachery and alcohol.

Kyle Kingson wouldn't get away with this. She was lucky most of her clothes were loose fitted. Her hair was flat, tangled. She silently slipped on her trademark heels and walked out into the brisk morning air. She felt a deep anger in the pit of her stomach grow worse as she drew closer to Buckston. She silently decided that Kyle didn't even deserve to know he would be a father. As she walked to her locker, Kyle recognised the distinct click of her heels.

"Look who it-"

"Fuck off, you lousy bastard." She pushed right past him, ignoring his ever-present smirk. She focused solely on surviving today. Most would find it hilarious that she was pregnant. She frowned at the thought of what the information would do in Kyle's hands. How he would twist it.

\- 3 months later-

It was obvious she couldn't hide her pregnancy anymore. So, with two months of school remaining, she took that off and did correspondence online. 5 months pregnant and barely finishing high school, but she'd live. It was better than dealing with the jerks and Kyle. Evil Kyle.

He would never be forgiven for this. She would curse him immensely when her powers got stronger. Kendra swallowed, had she ever truly been this scared?

-4 months, 11 days-

It was time. Kendra knew because she'd been laid up all day. It was noon when her water broke. At this point, Kendra was terrified. The neighbours heard her screaming, but did nothing. It was normal for her to scream around her house. She had no parents to speak of. After 2 hours, she cut the umbilical cord herself and focused her eyes on the beautiful child she'd worked so hard for.

"You are Mordred. Because you will destroy your father." The father he would not know until the day he killed him. Kendra closed her eyes and hummed herself and her baby to sleep.

-Present day-

Kendra rose from her bed and smiled across the room. The child of her body, the flesh of her soul much resembled his mother. But had his father's eyes. Unlike his father's eyes, however, Mordred's blue eyes were warm and peaceful, while Kyle's were dark and cold. She reached down and lifted her baby from his cradle into her arms. He was very heavy. About 20 lbs. She walked barefoot to the kitchen with Mordred on her hip, smiling. She was trying formula today, so he wouldn't be so dependent on breastfeeding.

"We're gonna try a bottle today, hm. Do you want the bottle?" She cooed. Mordred giggled. She'd never mixed formula before, but the instructions were clear enough. Most people said they had trouble bottle feeding, but Mordred didn't seem to notice the difference. He was 9 months, and lively. She hurried to school early. She was thankful for the daycare centre they had built a few blocks down. Kendra eventually stopped just behind the school to rest and feed Mordred. She had outright refused to by a stroller, instead opting for a carrier sling type thing that carries the baby in the front. "Guileless son, I'll shape your belief. And you'll always know that your father's a thief. And you won't understand the cause of your you'll always follow the voices beneath." Despite the terrible conception, she'd been blessed.

Kyle was at first certain Kendra had stolen the baby. But a closer look denied the theory, the child being a smaller version of Kendra.

"What poor, son of a bitch did you con into impregnating you?" Kyle said.

"Why do you care?" Kendra hissed.

"How old is that thing?"

"He's 9 months."

"How did you even get pregnant without anybody knowing?"

"I'm good at keeping secrets." Kendra purred.

"Well, who did it?"

"None of your business." Kendra Snapped

"Sure."

"It wasn't my decision and it certainly wasn't his. This is what happens when you go to a party and some drunk guy decides he needs some fun. Much to your chagrin."

"Whose is it? Someone from this school?"Kyle asked.

"Why do you even care? This is my baby. It has nothing to do with you." Kendra was brave. But right now, she was scared shitless for her baby. Kyle was so evil.

Trey interrupted the silence by coming around the corner.

"Dude the bell's gonna ring soon you better" He turned his head and saw Kendra and Mordred. "You're fucked, dude."

"What?" Kyle was confused.

"You remember that party in November? You got plastered, dragged her into my room and...You know. Without her consent." Kyle exhaled. He cursed under his breath.

"You mean that-" He pointed to Mordred." Is mine?"

"He doesn't even know your name." Kendra spat.

"True, I probably wouldn't have believed you, but"

"But nothing. You're not taking my son away from me."

"He deserves to know his father."

"You don't even deserve that." Kendra snapped. "He only knows one thing about you and that's the fact that you're a thief."

"I want him."

"You don't even know his name!"

"Kendra,"

"I will not have the child of my body brought up in your conceited world."

"At least tell me his name!"

"His name is Mordred. And he is _my_ son. That's the way it's going to stay."

"It's money you want, isn't it?"

"I don't want anything from you!" Kendra said venomously.

"Give me our son."

" _Our_ son?"

"He's just as much mine as he is yours."

"Where is this coming from? When did you suddenly care about me?"

"When I found out you carried my son and didn't tell me!"

"Why does it matter?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared!" Kendra yelled.

"Why?"

"Because you're you. And I'm me. We're from two completely different worlds and I'm sure your father would have had me abort him before you could blink."

"I know." He said quietly. The bell rang but no one moved. Kyle was too busy trying to wrap his around him being a father.

"I should take him to daycare before the teacher calls me asking where he is," Kendra said, picking up the bottle and placing it in Mordred's hands.

"We need to sit down and have a serious conversation. After school. Just meet me out here."


End file.
